Prowler (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)/Gallery
Images and videos of the protective enforcer, [[Prowler (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)|'Prowler']], from the animated movie, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Gallery Screenshots Aaron Davis chilling at home.jpg|Aaron Davis's first appearance. Young Aaron and Jefferson Davis on Aaron's phone.jpg|Young Aaron and Jefferson Davis on Aaron's phone. Aaron smiling.jpg Aaron sees his nephew.jpg Aaron asking about school.jpg Aaron finished with dishes.jpg Aaron helping Miles with the punching bag.jpg Aaron taking popcorn out.jpg Aaron sitting down with Miles.jpg Miles talking about a new girl.jpg Aaron telling Miles about the shoulder touch.jpg Aaron teaching Miles the shoulder touch.jpg|Aaron teaching Miles the "Shoulder Touch". Aaron 'Hey'.jpg|"Hey." Aaron claiming it to be proved science.jpg Aaron teaching again.jpg Aaron saying 'Hey' again.jpg|"Hey." Aaron and Miles chilling.jpg Aaron looking at Miles art.jpg Aaron deciding to take miles to the subway.jpg Aaron and Miles in the subway.jpg Aaron climbing on gate.jpg| Aaron on the other side of the gate.jpg Aaron waiting.jpg Aaron and Miles continuing on.jpg Aaron turning on lights.jpg Aaron and Miles see an untouched wall.jpg Aaron throwing a spray can.jpg Aaron chilling with music.jpg Watching_Miles_spray_paint.jpg Miles_standing_on_Aaron's_shoulder.jpg|Uncle and nephew spray paint Helping_Miles_spray_paint.jpg Aaron_and_Miles_looking_at_the_wall.jpg Miles_art.jpg Aaron_liking_the_art.jpg Aaron_revealing_about_Jefferson_becoming_a_cop.jpg|Aaron explaining about Jefferson becoming a cop. Aaron_feeling_estranged.jpg|Aaron feeling estranged from his brother. Aaron_getting_a_message.jpg|Aaron getting a message. Aaron_and_Miles_about_to_leave.jpg Aaron_on_Miles_phone.jpg Prowler_purple_eyes.jpg Spider-Man_vs_Prowler.jpg|Spider-Man vs Prowler. Prowler_strangling_Spider-Man.jpg Prowler_fighting_Spider-Man.jpg Prowler_and_Spider-Man_struggling.jpg Prowler_running_towards_Spider-Man.jpg Prowler_about_to_attack_Spider-Man.jpg Prowler_about_to_hit_Spider-Man.jpg Prowler's_punch_blocked_by_Spider-Man.jpg Prowler_slinging_Spider-Man_over.jpg Prowler_punching_at_Spider-Man.jpg|Prowler punching at Spider-Man. Prowler_about_to_hit_Spider-Man_into_the_machine.jpg Green Goblin and Prowler in testing room.jpg Prowler leaving.jpg Inspecting the damage.jpg Kingpin not happy to see Spider-Man.jpg Miles watching the scene.jpg Prowler_claws_out.jpg Prowler_preparing_to_kill_Spider-Man.jpg Prowler_prevented.jpg Kingpin just after killing Spider-Man.jpg Kingpin ordering the body to be got rid of.jpg Prowler_about_to_chase_Miles.jpg Kingpin and Tombstone watching Prowler chase Miles.jpg Prowler's_shadow.jpg Prowler_missing_Miles.jpg Prowler_chasing_Miles.jpg Prowler_seeing_Miles.jpg Prowler_avoiding_a_train.jpg|Prowler having avoided a passing train. Prowler_claw_out_again.jpg Prowler_heading_for_Miles.jpg Prowler_loses_Miles.jpg Prowler_deciding_to_look_for_Miles.jpg|Prowler's angry glare. Prowler_starting_bike.jpg Prowler_riding_bike.jpg Young_Aaron_and_Jefferson_Davis_on_Jefferson's_phone.jpg|Young Aaron and Jefferson Davis on Jefferson's phone. Prowler_returns_home.jpg Prowler_at_window.jpg Prowler_opening_window.jpg Prowler_entering_his_apartment.jpg Prowler_searching_apartment.jpg Prowler_suspicious.jpg|Prowler searching for an intruder. Miles_hiding_from_Prowler.jpg Prowler_looking_on_the_other_side_of_the_T.V..jpg Prowler_looking_forward.jpg Prowler_close_to_an_invisible_Miles.jpg|Prowler close to an invisible Miles. Prowler_still_searching.jpg Prowler_getting_a_call_from_Kingpin.jpg|Prowler answers a call from his employer Prowler_talking_to_Kingpin.jpg|Prowler assuring his boss Prowler_vowing_to_search_for_the_new_Spider-Man.jpg|Prowler vowing to find the new Spider-Man. Prowler_about_to_take_his_mask_off.jpg|Prowler taking his mask off. Prowler_revealed_to_be_Aaron.jpg|Prowler is revealed to be Aaron Davis. Aaron_never_quits.jpg|"You know me, sir. I don't ever quit." Aaron_noticing_something.jpg Miles_escaping_apartment.jpg Aaron_grabbing_his_mask.jpg Prowler_looking_out_the_window.jpg Prowler_spots_Miles.jpg|Prowler spots intruder Prowler_about_to_chase_Miles_again.jpg Prowler_jumping_out_the_window.jpg Prowler_jumping_down.jpg Prowler_boots.jpg|Prowler's boots. Prowler_looking_down.jpg Prowler_landing_on_a_dumpster.jpg Prowler_in_the_air.jpg Prowler_jumping_on_a_wall.jpg Prowler_on_his_bike.jpg Prowler_chasing_Miles_on_bike.jpg Prowler_nearly_crashing.jpg Prowler_ready_to_catch.jpg Prowler_about_to_catch_Miles.jpg Prowler_misses.jpg Prowler's_claws_stuck.jpg Prowler_about_to_crash.jpg Prowler_stopping_himself.jpg Prowler_on_roof.jpg Prowler_watching_Miles.jpg|Prowler allows Miles to escape to lead him to the Spider-People. Prowler_at_the_window.jpg Prowler_breaks_into_the_house.jpg Prowler_sees_Peter_B._Parker.jpg Spider-Gang and Villains Battle.jpg Peter_B._Parker_vs_Prowler.jpg|Peter B. Parker vs. Prowler. Prowler_sees_Miles.jpg Prowler_looking_at_Miles.jpg Peter_B._Parker_about_to_kick_Prowler_out.jpg|Peter B. Parker about to attack. Prowler_is_back.jpg Prowler_attacking_Miles.jpg|Prowler attacking Miles. Prowler_trying_to_punch_Miles.jpg|Prowler chasing Miles for the USB. Prowler_demanding_Miles_to_give_him_the_USB.jpg Prowler_cornering_Miles_in_the_house.jpg Prowler_pushing_the_table.jpg Miles_taking_the_USB_back.jpg Miles_pushing_Prowler_back.jpg Prowler_chasing_Miles_upstairs.jpg|Prowler chases Miles Miles_escaping_upstairs.jpg Prowler_crashing_through_the_roof.jpg Prowler_landing_on_the_roof.jpg Prowler_running_towards_Miles.jpg Prowler_finally_catches_Miles.jpg|Prowler finally manages to catch the new Spider-Man. Prowler_holding_Miles_at_the_edge.jpg On_top_of_the_roof.jpg Nowhere_left_to_run.jpg|"Nowhere left to run." Prowler_prepares_to_kill_the_new_Spider-Man.jpg|Prowler ready for the kil. Miles_revealing_himself.jpg|Miles revealing himself to his uncle. Prowler_realizing_it's_his_nephew.jpg|"Miles?" Prowler_vision_on.jpg Prowler_vision_off.jpg Prowler_taking_his_mask_off_again.jpg|Prowler taking off his mask. Aaron_shocked.jpg|Aaron shocked that it's his nephew. Miles_begging_his_uncle.jpg Aaron_unable_to_harm_Miles.jpg|Aaron is unable to kill Miles. Aaron_hearing_Kingpin.jpg|Kingpin contacts Aaron Kingpin_ordering_Prowler_to_finish_Miles.jpg|Kingpin ordering Prowler to finish his target Aaron_looking_back.jpg Aaron_knowing_about_his_death.jpg|Aaron knowing that it will mean his death. Aaron_puts_Miles'_mask_back_on.jpg Aaron_backing_off.jpg|Aaron backing off. Aaron_being_shot.jpg|Aaron being shot. Miles_reaching_for_Aaron.jpg Aaron_falling.jpg Kingpin_after_shooting_Aaron.jpg|Kingpin shoots Aaron for hesitating. Miles_with_Aaron's_body.jpg Miles_picking_Aaron_up.jpg Miles_web-slinging_Aaron_away.jpg Miles_and_Aaron_in_an_alleyway.jpg Miles_putting_Aaron_down.jpg Aaron_in_pain.jpg Aaron_saying_Miles_name.jpg|"...Miles..." Aaron_removing_his_glove.jpg Aaron_apologizes.jpg|"No Miles. I'm sorry." I_wanted_you_to_look_up_to_me.jpg|"I wanted you to look up to me." I_let_you_down.jpg|"I let you down, man, I let you down." Aaron_telling_Miles_to_keep_going.jpg|"You're the best of all of us, Miles. You're on your way. Just... keep going... just keep going." Aaron's_death.jpg|Prowler/Aaron Davis' death. Jefferson_discovers_Aaron's_body.jpg|Jefferson discovering his brother's body Miles_looking_at_Jefferson_with_Aaron's_body.jpg|Miles watching his father mourn Aaron Aaron_Davis_memorial.jpg|Miles and Jefferson spray paint a memorial of Aaron Davis on a wall. Concept Art Into-the-Spider-Verse-concept-art-4-1.jpg Into-the-Spider-Verse-concept-art-5-1.jpg Robh-ruppel-cbf-colorscript-seq-1200-panel-0029-1.jpg Miscellaneous Spider-Man_Into_the_Spider-Verse_poster_021.jpg Spider-Man_Into_the_Spider-Verse_poster_013.png Prowler Figure.jpg|Prowler figure Prowler.png Videos Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse (2018) - Miles Gets Bit Scene (3 10) Movieclips Miles Morales meets Spider-man Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse (2018) Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse (2018) - Killing Spider-Man Scene (5 10) Movieclips Miles Morales vs Prowler First Chase Scene 1080p Miles finds out about Prowler - Prowler Chase Scene Spider Spider-Man into the Spider-verse Spider-people vs Villains Fight Scene Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse (2018) The Prowler's Theme (Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse) Category:Galleries